My Nemesis
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: One-Shot series, set in early season 4. Clark and Lois know exactly how to get on each other's nerves. This series is completely just for fun. CLOIS FOREVER.
1. 1 Apple Pie

Title: #1 Apple Pie

Rating: T

**Clark** Sided

**A/N**: Special thank you to my beta, imnotjkr.

* * *

Clark walked into the Kent farmhouse with a smile on his face. Apple harvesting had begun which meant one thing: Martha Kent's homemade apple pie. Clark looked forward to it in the fall season every year. As he whistled his way into the kitchen he stopped at the sight of_ her_.

He never could get used to the fact that someone was living with them, especially someone as annoying as _her._

"Oh hi Sweetheart. How was studying with Chloe?" Martha asked. She was doing dishes in the sink.

He ignored his mother, mentally sizing up Lois.

"Clark?" Martha asked again waiting for an answer.

Clark pulled a face at Lois as he went to the fridge.

Lois felt Clark's heavy gaze, groaning happily. "Mrs. K that is amazing apple pie."

Clark whipped round from where he'd been searching for leftovers in the fridge to see Lois get up from the kitchen island and placed the dirty pie plate in the sink.

"YOU ATE MY PIE?"

"I didn't see your name on it!" Lois yelled angrily

"Clark Joseph Kent!" Martha snapped, interrupting their yelling match.

Clark and Lois glared at each other but held their tongues.

"-Lois is our guest," Martha said turning towards him. His scowl deepened as Lois stuck her tongue out at him from behind Martha. His mother sent him a look that read _be nice_ before she turned back to do the dishes.

"Did you seriously eat HALF a pie?"

"Like you wouldn't have, it was delicious. You know it melts in your mouth and mmm." She groaned and then smiled impishly at him.

Clark glared at her again. "You're a girl… Aren't you supposed to be worried about your figure?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She used both hands to give him a push. Martha grinned a little, her son definitely walked right into that one.

He stumbled backwards a bit being caught off guard, "I….ah… I mean…"

She sent him a frosty look before turning back to his mother. "You make an awesome pie, Mrs. K," she said, smiling sweetly at Martha. "I'm going to call the general… I'll be in the barn… I wouldn't want to bother you with the yelling match." She clicked her tongue nervously and grabbed her phone from the kitchen island before going to head out the door, before pausing and turning towards Clark. "Oh and Smallville… I'll get you for that comment."

He glared at her silhouette, following it as she walked into the barn.


	2. 2 Help or Not

Title: #2 Help or Not

Rating: T

Lois Sided

**A/N**: Thanks to my lovely beta! But the mistakes are still my own!

* * *

"Smallville! Grab something sharp," Lois announced as she marched up the stairs of loft.

"What, why?" he asked, annoyed, looking up from his homework. "I came out here to get away from the videogames and Whitesnake. I have football and the Torch and no time for homework and you keep getting on my case, and I can't handle-"

"Quit being a pansy, Smallville. Come on, we have a jackass to beat up."

He scoffed at her and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't go around beating people up."

"Yeah, well some SOB broke Chloe's heart."

"Can you stop swearing?"

Lois let out a loud laugh. "You are such a boy scout. Fine I'll take care of this myself. "

He sighed in despair as he rested his head against the back of the couch. _Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

* * *

"No one mess with my baby cousin without hearing from me!" Lois shouted at the boy she had pressed up against the lockers.

Clark rolled his eyes and walk up to Lois grabbing her fist before she could pound the boy's face in. Grapping her waist with his other hand he pulled her to him and away from the boy.

"Smallville let me go! Randy needs to be taught a lesson." She squirmed in his hold.

"Lois, I'm not letting you beat him up," He said as he walked towards the Torch Lois still stuck under this arm.

"SMALLVILLE! LET ME THE HELL GO!" She slapped at his arms.

"No," he said, simply.

He walked into the Torch and dropped Lois on the couch before turning and shutting the door behind him.

"You are so annoying! Ugh!" Lois yelled at him, her arms folded.

Clark glared at her. "The feeling is mutual." He shook his head.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, confused, as she entered the Torch with her two best friends glaring daggers at each other.

"You deal with her! I don't have time for this!" Clark stormed out of the Torch to football practice.

"Lo?"

"I hate Smallville sometimes!"


	3. 3 Mud

Title: Mud

Rated: T

**Clois** Sided

**A/N**: Thank you to my lovely beta. My mistakes are still my own. Enjoy

* * *

"Smallville can you give me something to do? I'm dying of boredom," Lois asked, coming up beside him as he worked on the tractor.

"No," he sighed. "Can't you go bug Chloe? Or do your homework?"

"And what? Watch her type at her computer? Homework… good one." She kicked a pebble with her foot. "Smallville is so boring," she mumbled softly to herself.

"Alright, fine." He stood up and walked to the other side of the barn to grab a bucket and a set of gloves for Lois. "You can go pull weeds from my mom's garden."

"See… I would but… I don't know how to tell a weed from a plant."

"I'll show you, come on."

* * *

"This is a weed." He held the plant he had pulled from the ground in front of her face. "If it doesn't look like this, don't pull it. Got it?"

"Yeah, it's not rocket-science."

"Well, have fun," he said as he walked away.

* * *

"The bucket is full… that should do it." Lois smiled to herself and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. 5:45PM.

"Are you kidding me? I only wasted 30 minutes?" Lois groaned to herself as she walked along the far side of the barn. "Maybe I should water the plants." She set the bucket down and started to unravel the long hosepipe. She hummed Whitesnake to herself as she made her way back to the garden.

Half way there, she saw Clark standing with his back to her, looking out at the open pasture. _Or hassling Smallville could be more fun._

Lois tipped-toed her way towards him, the hose snaking behind her. When she was within 10 feet of him, she blasted him with the hose.

Clark had been standing there in peace; letting the warmth of the sun hit his features as it slowly made its way down the sky.

"LOIS!" He yelled in protest as he felt the icy cold water hit his back. He turned round just in time to see her aim the hose right at his face. _Crap._

Lois laughed as she watched him spit out the water.

"Oops," she said with a grin.

"I'll show you 'Oops'." He charged towards her ripping the hose from her hands.

Realizing she didn't have the advantage anymore, she took off sprinting towards the end of the driveway. With her back turned, Clark super-sped to the hose reel to get more slack and then took off after her.

He sprayed her back on full and she squealed in protest. "Holy Shit! That's freezing Smallville!"

"You didn't seem concerned when it was my back," he countered.

She turned to glare at him, daring him to spray her. He arched his eyebrow before letting the water completely hose her down. She shrieked.

"I'm going to kill you!" She charged him, Clark grinned as he watched her hook her leg under his to trip him. She then jumped on him, rubbing a hand full of the mud they had created with the hose across his face.

He glared at her, but then grinned as he rolled her into the giant mud puddle.

She was about to yell in protest when-

"CLARK, LOIS, DINNER!" Martha shouted from the house, not seeing the mess they had created. She waved to her husband to enter the house.

Both Clark and Lois glanced guiltily into each other's eyes.

Jonathan stood from the barn, where he had been watching the pair of them._ I'll give them five years, if they aren't dating by then I'm expecting flying pigs._

"Your mother is going to kill you," Jonathan called to the two young wrestlers, looking at Clark. He chuckled to himself as he watched them both jump five feet from each other, realizing they had been caught.

"Uh… Sorry Mr. Kent," Lois said, nervously chewing her lip.

He smiled. "As long as you don't track mud into the house, and get me in trouble, its fine." He chuckled as he walked into the house.

"Jonathan… Where are Clark and Lois?"

"Take a look out the window," he said with a grin. "They were wrestling in the mud."

Martha rolled her eyes at the sight of the dripping, mud-covered pair approaching the house. They were clearly bickering on who started the fight. "They better not get mud in my house!"


	4. 4 Partners

Title: # 4 Partners

**Clark** Sided

Rated: T

**A/N**: Thank you to my lovely beta; Mistakes are still my own.

* * *

"Alright Class, I'm going to be assigning you a partner for the astronomy project, alphabetically." Mr. Jones called from the front of the classroom. "…Kent and Lane. Lang and Mace…."

Clark all but fell over when Mr. Jones called off his partner. _Of all the schools, and all the states, and all the cousins, and all the students, I get partnered with Lane!_

Lois smirked in her seat_, Well_ _at least I'm getting an A, Smallville has that nerdy telescope in his loft._

"Join with your groups now and start getting to work," Mr. Jones said as he watched the students shuffle around the room finding their partners.

"Alright Smallville, you can do all the heavy lifting and I'll present it. Because let's face it; I'm the one with charm in this group, and no one can resist this face."

"I'm not doing all the work, we'll spilt it." He said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine… We will work on it tonight in the barn, after you get done playing with your balls." She smiled wickedly at him as she grabbed her backpack and left the room with the bell.

Clark slumped in his seat as he watched her prance away.

* * *

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE-ES!"

"N. O."

"Smallville! Costumes will give us an A for sure!"

"I'm not dressing up as Hercules!" She opened her mouth and he added, "Or anything else for that matter!"

"Come on! It will spice things up. Our project is on constellations, what can possibly be a better idea than dressing up as one of them?"

"How about just putting in the work, so it's A quality?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Learning something new?"

"How is it possible for you to be the starting quarterback when you say things like that?"

He glared at her, "Can we just finish the project?"

"Alright. You have overview of constellations, and I have the Greek mythology and history. Then you'll finish with the importance they play today." Lois said as she looked over her notes sitting in her lap. Glancing up at him, she added, "Why don't we work on our separate parts, and then we will combine our research and finish it tomorrow?"

He pursed his lips and then nodded. "Sounds good." He turned to his textbook and started reading when he looked up, distracted by Lois mumbling humming. He observed her as she mouthed words, mumbling softly with her headphones in as she took notes on the couch a few feet from where he was sitting on the floor. He chuckled at her; he had no idea how she studied like that. She looked up for a moment to see him laughing at her. He coughed nervously and diverted his eyes from her as she arched her eyebrow at him questionably. She smirked at his cowardly ways.

* * *

Clark blushed as he walked towards the front of the room, glaring at Lana and Chloe as they hooted and whistled at Clark as he walked past them.

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Lois!" He whispered angrily at her.

She punched his shoulder, "Relax Smallville, it's not like it's revealing."

"I feel ridiculous."

"It's all about selling it. Now let's give them our show." She winked at him.

Lana leaned over to Chloe and whispered into her ear, "Are you sure they aren't dating?"

Chloe was about to answer when she was cut off by Lois.

"As you can see, me and Sma- Clark," She smiled at the class, "are dressed up as constellations. Clark is the heroic Hercules and I'm Virgo the virgin."

Chloe smirked, _virgin_, she laughed inwardly. Lois saw her cousin's smirk and lost track of where she was. Clark smiled at Lois and picked up where Lois left off.

"Wonderful work you too. You have great chemistry together when you present; you would make great partners at anything you do. A+." Mr. Jones smiled at them as he handed them their rubric back.

"Ha! That's the last time I ever working on a project with Smallville." She smiled back at Mr. Jones

"Thanks Mr. Jones, but I have to go get out of this costume. It's really uncomfortable," Clark said stiffly, Lois rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course you're uncomfortable; it isn't flannel." She punched his shoulder as they walked out of the room.

Mr. Jones chuckled and shook his head as Clark and Lois left the room.


	5. 5 Aftermath Prelude to Party

Title: #5 Aftermath (After #7)

**Lois **sided

Rating: T

**A/N**: Thank you to my lovely beta; But my mistakes are still my own.

* * *

"Lois you got in last night, didn't you?" Martha asked as they all sat down for Saturday morning breakfast.

Lois eye's flashed to Clark and then back to Martha. "Uhh… I was, at uh Chloe's… we were having a girl's night." She smiled at Martha.

Martha looked at Jonathan, who shook his head; Martha nodded to him.

"So Clark, what did you do last night?" Jonathan asked with his eyes staring intently at Clark's face.

"Uhh… I went to see Pete?" Lois inwardly groaned at Clark's lack of lying skills, his voice squeaked.

"Clark," Martha lightly scolded

Clark looked at Lois sent her a look that said, 'We're busted.'

_Smallville, Don't do … please don't do it._

"Mom, Dad," _He's doing it._ "I lied… I didn't go to Pete's last night… Lois was with me."

Lois fidgeted in her seat under the glances Martha and Jonathan sent her as they waited for Clark to continue.

"We went to party last night-" Clark saw the scolding looks coming his way,

"For a story!" Lois added.

"My guess, if you felt you need to keep it a secret, is something illegal was going on?" Jonathan asked softly

"Yes." They said in unison.

"You can both go out to the barn. We will be there shortly," Martha said sharply.

Clark sighed and quickly walked out the door. Lois followed after him, pushing him as she walked outside.

He turned and glared at her, but before he could yell at her, she yelled at him.

"You had all night to think of an excuse!" Lois said angrily.

"I'm sorry, maybe I just don't feel comfortable lying to my parents!"

"Or you're just a terrible liar! Smallville, seriously! How hard is it to say, 'I was over at Pete's' without squeaking?"

He scoffed, "This is your fault!" He yelled at her before entering the barn.

She stopped before entering the barn. She flung her finger in her direction, pointing to herself. "MY FAULT? I don't think so Buddy!" Pointing her finger at him, she then charged into the barn.

Martha and Jonathan laughed from inside the house.

"I think its punishment enough to send them to barn together to wait for us," Martha chuckled.

"I'm not going to let them off that easy. I don't know what Lois was thinking thought… Did she seriously think Clark was going to be able to lie to us?"

Martha shrugged her shoulders, and then added, "They both are lying to themselves if they think that they don't enjoy getting under each other's skin."

"I think we should wait at least an hour before going out there- or until we hear gunshots from Lois shooting Clark," Jonathan grinned.


	6. 6 Shower

Title: #6 Shower

**Clark** Sided

Rated: T

**A/N**: Thanks to my lovely beta, but mistakes are still my own

* * *

"Dad, is that you?" Clark asked as he entered the bathroom while the shower ran.

No answer. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him…_

Clark sighed, "Look, I know you're mad at me, which is understandable."

_Why is Mr. Kent mad at Smallville?_

Clark brushed his teeth and then continued.

"I understand the responsibility I have to take if I play football."

_How seriously did Smallville take high school football?_

"But Dad, I can handle it. I'm not going to abuse my powers. I have thirteen years of practice in gym class."

_Powers?...Men._

"Dad! Are you going to say anything?"

"Dad?" Clark asked, scared. Clark walked quickly over to the shower and ripped the curtain open.

"Ahhh!" Lois screamed, "What the hell, Smallville?" Lois screamed trying to grab something to cover herself. Clark froze staring at her, mouth slightly open.

Martha flung the bathroom door open finding Lois scrambling to cover herself with a towel, her hair smoothed back with large suds of shampoo every which way, and Clark standing dumbly with the shower curtain in his hand.

Lois finished covering herself and then charged towards Clark.

"Smallville! I'm going to kill you!" She reached her hand to slap with across the face but stopped when she heard Martha.

"What's going on in here?" Martha asked shocked, Lois turned to Martha.

"Your son ripped the shower curtain open on me!" Lois huffed angrily moving to stand behind Martha.

Martha looked angrily over at Clark.

Clark quickly let go of the shower curtain and blushed, "I thought … Dad was in the shower!" He glared at Lois. "You didn't correct me!"

"Clark-" Martha still looked confused.

"I thought Dad was having a heart attack! Dad- I mean Lois wasn't answering any of my questions! I thought he might have collapsed in the shower," Clark said as he turned his gaze directly towards Martha.

Lois expression softened a little. "I didn't think you would fling the shower curtain open!"

"What are you doing up this early anyways?" Clark asked Lois.

Lois glared at Clark but hissed in pain as her shampoo ran into her left eye. "Can I finish my shower? Shampoo is starting to burn!" She pointed to her head; Clark rolled his eyes.

"Clark, let's go." Martha ushered him out of the bathroom, and Lois clicked and locked the door behind them.

"Seriously Mom… I had no idea Lois in the bathroom. Lois never gets up this early. It's only 6 AM. I was going to do my chores before she woke up. I just figured it was Dad."

Martha grimaced but accepted his reasoning.

"I'm still going to kill you when I'm done!" They both heard Lois yell from inside the shower.

Clark audibly gulped and Martha chuckled softly.

Clark grimaced at Martha, "You are supposed to side with me; I'm your son." He mumbled softly to himself as he walked to his room.


	7. 7 Party

This one is a bit longer but I betting yall will enjoy it! and the ending I couldn't help myself... ;) Here it is finally- What happened _before #5 Aftermath_

No reviewer responses today, Sorry I'm a little at a loss for time!

Title: Party

**Clark** Sided

Rating: T

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Stop whining Smallville, Chloe gave me the article and you won't let me go to the party by myself. You are free to leave."

He groaned, "I would be in so much trouble with my parents if I left you here."

"Let's just get this underage drinking piece and get the hell out of here because that beer is starting to look mighty tasty."

"I'm the tallest guy in my class; I kinda stick out like a sore thumb. I have been going to school with these people for 13 years; they are going to notice me."

"Don't be so egotistical."

He scoffed and glared at the back of her head, "My parents are going to kill us."

"Who said they have to find out?" Lois turned to look at Clark with smile on her face.

He looked at her lamely, "I don't keep secrets from them."

"Well just keep this one to yourself, K Smallville?" Lois said as she went to grab a shot from off a table.

Clark grabbed her hand. "Umm what do you think you're doing? We are supposed to get the story, not become it!"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Relax one-shot isn't even going to put a dent in me."

"Let's just figure out where they are getting the alcohol and get out of here."

"Yeah, Yeah, Alright." She said as she placed the shot back down and waited for him to walk deeper into the house. When she was sure he was to far way to stop her she slammed the shot back with a smile on her face as the liquid sent a pleasant burn down her throat. _God, I miss raiding Daddy's liquor cabinet._

Lois entered the kitchen behind Clark as he pretended to be interesting in looking for something to eat. He looked idly around the room searching for any type of clue.

Lois watched a guy come up from the basement door with another case of beer, _bingo._

She grabbed Clark's hand and led him to the basement door, looking to the right she saw they had a small audience of cheerleaders.

Clark's body moved in surprise, unable to move his gaze away from Lois hand in his.

She quickly grabbed Clark's ear and pulled it down to her mouth. Quietly she mumbled into his ear, "Play along Smallville we have an audience and we need to get into that basement." She sent cheeky smiles to the small group of girls. Clark's eyes were wide in surprise.

Clark sent a sideways glance at the group of girls and then turned to face Lois, His eyebrow arched and then he grabbed her hips smiling to her. "Anything you want _babe._" He said hotly almost touching her mouth.

Lois knees gave out, but she quickly steady herself. _What the hell was that?_

Clark quickly pulled her towards the door and held her hand as he drug her behind him down the stairs. They entered as small dimly lit room. On both sides of the small basement was enough liquor to stock a small tavern.

As Clark released Lois' hand she quickly dashed from his personal space, "Look for a receipt or something" she said as she walked to the left side of the room. Clark took the other side of room. As he went through the large amounts of alcohol with this x-ray vision he came across a grocery bag. Once he had it he turned towards Lois. "You think maybe someone at Syd's is selling to underage customers?" He held up the bag for Lois to see.

"Maybe." She pursed her lips in thought she was about to open her mouth when she heard the basement door opening. Running a few feet to close the distance between her and Clark she captured his head between her hands, "Hey, Wh-" but Clark was caught off from Lois' invading lips. She kissed him deeply running her tongue along his lower lip. Clark possessively grabbed at her hips to bring her closer.

"Hey! What the hell!" the young man yelled as he came down the stairs.

Clark separated his lips from Lois to turn and glare at the boy.

"Kent? HA wow didn't take you for the partier."

Clark gaze soften and then he pretended to laugh, "I'm usually," he stuttered, "not." Laughing.

"Yeah well doesn't seem like you can handle your alcohol either so why don't you and you're girlfriend get out of my basement."

"Come on big boy, let's get a room." Lois purred into Clark's ear winking at the boy standing a few feet away. Lois pretended to stumble up the stairs, Clark 'tripped' going up the stairs.

"Kent has always been a klutz." The boy laughed as the two left his basement.

Following Lois out of the house, she turned to him once they were a safe distance from the house.

"Never! Under _any_ circumstance, are you EVER to talk about what happened in that basement, are we clear?" She said pointing a finger in his chest.

"Crystal." He smirked at her.

* * *

"If you aren't as quiet as a snail they are going to hear us come in." Clark whispered to her as they reach the porch.

"Smallville, if I can sneak out of an army base without getting caught, this will be as easy as picking daisies."

He rolled his eyes and then silently opened the screen door and inner door and held them open for Lois, Nodding his head towards the house he motioned for Lois to enter the house.

Lois slightly rolled her eyes and walked silently to the stairs.

"G'nite Smallville." She whispered to him.

Opening Clark's bedroom door silently she crept into the room when her body was out of the doorway, it quickly slammed behind her.

"Shit!" she whispered to herself.

"Ah! Man I forgot to tell her my door does that!" Clark angrily whispered to himself. "Great now we are dead!"

"Sounds like Clark and Lois just got back from where ever they snuck off too." Martha whispered to Jonathan.

"Twenty bucks says Lois persuades Clark to lie to us." Jonathan grinned at her.

"Like she even has to try." Martha grinned back at him giving him a quick peek on the cheek.

"Kent men secretly love to be bossed around." Jonathan said in the crook of Martha's neck as he gave her a kiss there.

"Ain't that the truth." Martha smiled.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and the little Kent fluff at the end ;) Next one up: **Lois** sided- title: Hangover


	8. 8 Hangover

Hello everyone one! I just have to start off by saying... Superman/Smallville can save your butt sometimes in Western Civ lol. I had a test on Athens/Sparta and the term was Cadmus... totally blanking I wrote (as a joke) "Cadmus Labs bought by Lex Luthor is a genetics lab, Conner Kent's origins can sometimes be tied back to these labs." and what does y professor say back? "Alright! Superman is awesome! 1 Point for an awesome anwser!" LOL! I totally didn't think I was going to get credit for it! bahaha! Anyways I hope you like this drabble, it's one of my favorites because we get to see Clark do some of the teasing :)

Reviewer Responses:

**xoxocamille:** I'm so glad you loved it so much! ;) Aw thank you, you are so kind! Oh and I might have to sit down and run with that idea... we will see. Thanks again!

**CaptainTightPants12:** *smiles/blushes* ;) haha I'm glad you liked it! Whenever I write Jonathan I was go through withdrawals... Man I miss him! LOL It's probably a curse with a blessing in disguise. Martha has always had a soft spot for Lois, poor Clark! Thanks again!

**Cathy03: **Thank you! I'm glad you thought so it was definitely fun to write!

**winchestgirl93:** Thank you! No worries about using a translator I understand! Yes, the Older Kents are always ahead of the younger Clark and future Kent, Lois ;) I'm glad you thought they were funny! :)

**Hot-chocolate329:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked them both!

**Jeremy Shane, a sky, and Clarkfan325:** Thank you as always!

**alexindigo:** Aw, thank you for all your kind words! Yes I hope the bring the flannel back too!

**TaraLittle:** Thank you! What Lois was doing will be answer later ;) I'm glad you enjoyed the clois duo :)

**jade2nightwing:** Haha, even if Clark doesn't see it the Kent's know he is wrapped around her little finger! Thanks, and enjoy this one!

**LoisNClark4Ever:** I'm glad you liked it! Haha yes a little inspiration came from Gone (I love that episode! First Clois duo investigation!) Enjoy this one and thanks!

Title: Hangover

**Lois** Sided

Rated: T

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Clark asked as he sat up from the couch rubbing his eyes.

Lois had her hair in a high pony and jeans and a purple blouse, clearly dressed for going out somewhere.

"Shh! Smallville you're parents are sleeping, and it's none of your damn business. G'night Smallville." Lois said as she quietly crept out of the house.

* * *

"Wow the sun is bright this morning." Lois groaned as she entered the kitchen and sat at the island stealing Clark's coffee and taking a long sip. Clark rolled his eyes and got up to grab another cup.

"Do you want some pancakes Lois?" Martha asked without turning towards her.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry."

"You're not hungry?" Clark said loudly as he sat next to her at the island.

Lois winced and turned her head slowly to glare at him, the look clearly read 'Shut up Smallville'. "No, I'm not."

He smirked at her. "What reason could that be Lois?" Lois without looking at him pretended to slice her throat with her finger, telling him 'I'm going to kill you'.

"Sweetie do you not feel good?" Martha asked her worried.

"I'm fine Mrs. K, just a little headache." Lois smiled at Martha.

_Headache, my ass._ Clark thought to himself

"Well if you aren't feeling 100% I think you should ride with Clark to school." Martha said lightly rubbing Lois' arm.

Lois inwardly groaned. "Alright." She said not enthused, she knew better than to pick a fight with Mrs. K.

Clark smiled to himself, _this was going to be fun._

* * *

Lois slumped in her seat and gently rubbed her forehead; Clark sent a sideways glance at her smiling and then hit the power button to the stereo.

_Switchfoot's Meant to Live_ began to scream from the stereo at full volume.

"Damnit Smallville!" Lois yelled at him as she turned the stereo off.

"I thought, 'Whoever is driving Smallville get's to choose the music,'" He said sarcastically.

"You knew what you were doing." She said angrily.

"Aw, does Lois have a HANGOVER?" He said hangover loudly.

She slapped his arm. "God, yes! So, Shut-Up." She said emphasizing the 'shut-up'.

"Why would you go out drinking on a Thursday night for one, two where did you get the alcohol, and three they aren't going to let you were those glasses in class."

She grimaced at him. "If you must know, I went with some of my base-buddies. I wasn't planning on having more than a few but time flew and, wait why am I explaining myself to you? You're not my father."

The truck hit a pot-hole and the truck jostled. Lois moaned and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh! No! You aren't doing that in the truck." Clark quickly pulled over and ran around the truck to let Lois out of the truck.

Lois pushed his hands away mumbling incoherent things, Clark ignored her and helped her to the ground. Her back arched as she threw up on the ground. Clark grimaced as he held her hair back.

"I don't think you should go to school."

Lois looked at Clark clearly embarrassed she completely barfed her guts out right in front of him.

"It's alright I won't tell my parents you went out last night."

She simply nodded her head. When she turned to walk back into the truck she stumbled forward and Clark helped her by grabbing her waist to steady her. Lois sighed.

* * *

"Clark what's wrong?" Martha asked worried as he walked up to the house with Lois asleep in his arms.

"She got sick half-way to school. She needs to stay in bed and sleep."

"Alright I'll call the school and let them know."

"Okay."

Clark quietly walked Lois up to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He grabbed her a set of clothes to change into… _better let mom help her _with that. Lois mumbled something and he shook his head. _She never stopped talking._

"Tnks, Smmvile." She mumbled to him.

He nodded his head and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Did she say why she was sick?" Martha asked when Clark came downstairs.

"Nope, no idea, Okay bye Mom!" Clark said quickly as he walked out the door.

_Riiiight._ Martha thought to herself and shook her head at her son.

* * *

Ha, so what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Next up: _Dreams Part 1_, **Clois** Sided


	9. 9 Dreams Part I

Hello Everyone! Holy moly you all are awesome, all of your comments and reviews have been read and greatly appreciated! I just wanted to start by saying thank you to all of you! Alright so this drabble... took off with a life of it's own and I found myself writing multiple parts to it! Little bugger didn't want to end.

Reviewer Responses:

**jade2nightwing:** Nope never can you mess with Martha haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)

**hot-chocolate329: **You are most welcome! :) I'm glad you like nice Clark, enjoy this one!

**Kairan1979: **It was fun to write! Thanks, and enjoy this one!

**a sky: **I'm glad you enjoy the softer side of Clois! Thank you and enjoy this one!

**LoisNClark4Ever:** LOL There maybe a few kisses in the up coming chapter just not necessarly in the usual way... ;) Thanks as always!

**TaraLittle:** Clark will always be there to hold Lois Lane's hair ;) Yeah my professor totally surprised me! haha enjoy this one dear!

**Jeremy Shane and clarkfan325: **Thank you as always!

**Esra: **Aw, thanks! Enjoy this one!

**Cathy03: **Oh yeah for sure, ahh young love :p Thank you! I love a teasing Clark too!

**Alexindigo: **Thank you and you are most welcome! Jonathan is a totally cloiser from the beginning ;) I'm glad you enjoy the little softer clois. Yeah I had to do a double take on my test!

**Mpj891: **Totally understand being busy! Aw, you are so sweet and I definitely agree with losing something with Jonathan leaving :'( Clark can be a horrible liar haha! Thank you!

**CaptainTightPants12: **Clark has always had a special place for Lois in his heart he just didn't see it at first! I'm glad you enjoy the softer side of the Nemesis', enjoy this one!

Title: Dreams Part I

**Clois** Sided

Rated: T

* * *

Clark moaned in his sleep.

"Having a wet dream Smallville?" Lois smiled to herself as she slipped into the kitchen to look for something to eat, she was starving and it was around 2 am. Dressed in a large US Army shirt and small cotton shorts.

Clark quickly woke up to the sound of Lois' voice. Silently getting up from the couch he walked into the kitchen to see what she was up to _now._

"Mmm If I was it's definitely over now." Clark mumbled as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Shit!" Lois whipped around chest heaving, "You scared the crap out of me!"

Clark smiled slightly, "You're the one in the kitchen at two in the morning."

"I woke up and I was hungry." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well can you at least remember to shut the fridge door this time? I had to get up and shut it because the light woke me up."

Lois laughed. "Aw, did I wake the sleeping princess? And I know I'm good looking and all but it's kind of creepy to be living in your house if you keep having these wet dreams about me."

Clark smirked at her. "Like that will ever happen. And hey, at least I don't sleep like the dead, or Snore!"

"Hey! I do not snore!"

Clark smiled, "How would you know? You're asleep!"

Lois looked at him incredulously, "I don't think so Smallville."

"Whatever you can ask Chloe, she would agree with me." He paused for a moment, "Do you know you also talk in your sleep?"

Lois eyes shook in fear. "I do?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, you do." He chuckled at her fear. "You were going on and on yesterday morning about a guy."

"Uhh." Was all she could say.

"You keep talking about his muscles and how good his butt looked in his jeans and his blue shirt and you called him 'Smallville.' Lois is there something you want to tell me?" His face serious.

Lois' eyes got wide. "I," She stammered, "I do-"

Clark couldn't hide his smile anymore and he let out a small laugh. "Just kidding!" He laughed loudly.

Her face full of fear quickly turned into a death glare. She let out a small snare. "You. Are. Dead."

Charging towards him with a banana in her hand she flipped him over and straddled him.

"You think you are so damn funny, don't you Smallville?"

He smirked at her, "Think? I know."

"Hmm." And then she opened the banana and smashed it into his hair.

"Lois!" She didn't stop rubbing it in. "LOIS LANE GET OFF ME." He pushed at her hips, she had her legs locked around his torso.

"Make me." She said angrily.

"Fine." He rolled so that he was on top and began to push on her legs trying to free himself without hurting her.

"Smallville." Lois grunted feeling like she was going to lose.

"CLARK, LOIS! GO TO BED IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING!" Jonathan yelled angrily from upstairs.

Lois pushed Clark on his chest to push him away from her, as soon as Clark was standing Lois dashed up the stairs as fast as she could. _And I thought I was the one with super-sped.

* * *

_

I know there wasn't much dreams besides Lois' mention in the beginning but I think you enjoy the next part... taking a small break from the dream small series up next is, **#10- Speech- Lois Sided**


	10. 10 Speech

Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to get this to you, I was really busy with school this past week! I hope you all enjoy this one!

**Jeremy Shane, Kairan1979, clarkfan325:** Thank you! Enjoy this one!

**TaraLittle, Cathy03, a sky:** Haha, yeah Lois definitely had a guilty conscience! Can't really blame the girl tho... ;) I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy this one!

**CaptainTightPants12: **Haha yeah we might see a little torture later... ;) LOL I'm sure she thought about kissing him but I just can't get myself to write it, haha. I'm glad you liked it and enjoy this one.

**alexindigo: **Yes! I'm totally with you! I love there banter and them driving each other absolutely crazy! You are most welcome! Enjoy this one!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Haha yes, if only he was paying attention to Lois nervousness. Mr. Kent just didn't want Lois to murder his son ;) I hope you enjoy this one!

**Winchestergirl93: **I'm glad you enjoyed them! Teachers can be pretty awesome sometimes! Enjoy this one!

Title: Speech

**Lois** Sided

Rated: T

* * *

"Alright to start the speech unit, we are going to do an easy speech to get you used to talking in front of your peers. I realize this is a small town, but that will make it even easier I believe. For our first speech you are going to introduce a partner. So pair up into two's." Ms. Butler said to the class.

Chloe nudged Clark with her elbow, "Partners?"

He smiled to her, "Sure."

Lois saw Clark and Chloe pair up. _Traitor_, she glared at Chloe. The rest of the class quickly paired up, "Do you want to be my partner?" Lois heard from behind her.

"Lana, suure." Lois sweetly. Lana sighed in relief, ever since she has gotten back from Paris everyone has snubbed her.

"Alright class, join with another group first."

Chloe quickly dragged Clark to join up with Lana and Lois.

Lana and Chloe shared a smile and Clark and Lois, shared looks of sizing the other one up.

"Count from one to four, please- each member gets one number."

"One." Chloe said.

"Two." Clark said.

"Three." Lois grimaced.

"Four." Lana said.

"Alright, One's do two's, two's do three," Clark smiled wickedly, Lois huffed. "Three's do fours, and Four's do one's."

"Nothing embarrassing." Clark said to Chloe, she shrugged her shoulders.

"You have the rest of the hour to work with your partners. This should be a one-to-two minute speech. Keep the gory details to yourself, keep it school appropriate." Ms. Butler yelled over the buzz of the students talking.

"Lois,"

"Smallville,"

They both said at the same time turning to one and other. "Alright, I'll write a speech for you and you can just say that." Lois said with her arms crossed in front of herself.

Clark shook his head, "That's cheating and defeating _my_ fun. Plus this is pay back, or karma coming to get you which ever you prefer for Mom's broken vase- you blamed on me, or trying to get me to wet the bed, or"

"Clark, Lois, stop. With. The fighting." Chloe said with an amused tone.

* * *

"Hey everyone, I got the pleasure of introducing you all to Lois Lane. Someone you actually probably don't know that well." Clark smiled to the class; Lois grimaced with her arms protectively crossed in front of her chest. "As you might have noticed Lois and Chloe are inseparable, that's because they are cousins. Lois has been all over the country and has lived in other countries because her father is five-star general in the US Army." Lois looked up with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"If you go up to her and try and make small-talk don't be offended if she ignores you, her mission is to get out of this school as fast as she can and transfer to MetU. Her personality is aggressive, dominate, and sarcastic." Lois gritted her teeth.

"She enjoys taking long showers and using up all the hot water. She is a bit of a tomboy and loves the Metropolis Sharks, she is trained in fighting so don't get on her bad side or she will pulverize you." Lois sent Clark a full on death glare. The other students started to silently sent each other looks.

"Ten bucks says she jumps him."

"Kent's huge, Lane would just hurt herself."

"She has a crazy look in her eyes."

"Kent better watch it."

"Anyways," Clark coughed nervously has the room began to quietly buzz with whispers. "Lois is a unique individual you should all try to get to know, if she lets you that is." He turned to smile at Lois, he audibly gulped when he saw the Lois she was sending him. The class awkwardly clapped.

"Alright Class the bell is about to ring. We will pick up with Lois' speech."

Clark quickly ran to grab his backpack. **DING!** The bell rang and Clark shot out of the classroom.

"That's right you better run!" Lois yelled after him as she charged out of the classroom after him.

"Told you." One student said with a grin as his friend handed him a ten.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" The boys heard and they looked up to see Lois straddling Clark with his face against the ground and Lois holding Clark's hands behind his back.

"Lois." Clark hissed.

"Don't you _Lois_ me!" Lois grinned then and pulled her pocket knife from her back pocket.

"Dude she is going to slice his throat!"

"Oops." Lois said as she sliced the back of his pants open. "Scooby Doo Smallville, really?" She laughed as she got off his back.

* * *

"Did you hear what Lois did to Clark today at school?" Martha chuckled.

"Hear? The whole town is talking about it." Jonathan grinned.

Clark walked into the house with a grimace on his face. He slammed the door behind him. The wood creaked in protest. Martha and Jonathan looked at each other but couldn't help but chuckle. Clark groaned.

"I'm guessing you heard?" Clark said angrily.

"Heard what?" Martha squeaked out.

"She is the most annoying person I have ever met in my whole life!" Clark yelled as he turned to run up the stairs. Martha and Jonathan let out a loud laugh together. "STOP LAUGHING!" Clark yelled from his bedroom.

* * *

Haha I hope you liked it! Next on is **Dreams Part II**- This is probably the _steamiest _we are going to get during this series. ;) I'll try and have it up by Wednesday because I really want to post on something else Thursday (my birthday!)


	11. 11 Dreams Part II

Hello dear readers and reviewers, You guys all make me smile so much! My goodness I had no idea how much you guys would love that last chapter but I'm so glad you all did! Sorry I'm a bit short on time but I will give you guys responses tomorrow but I just want to give you a big thank you! xxoo!

haha Enjoy this one... This is the _steamiest_ I believe we will get in this series so enjoy it ;)

Title: Dreams Part II

**Clois** Sided

Rated: T

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

**"CLARK, LOIS! GO TO BED IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING!" Jonathan yelled angrily from upstairs.**

**Lois pushed Clark on his chest to push him away from her, as soon as Clark was standing Lois dashed up the stairs as fast as she could. _And I thought I was the one with super-sped._**

A few hours later…

He kissed her neck feverishly, working on that one set of nerves that always drove her crazy. She moaned and placed a hand under his chin bring his lips once again up to hers. As they kissed he worked on popping open the buttons on the front of her blouse, once they were all open he slipped it off her shoulders leaving her in her camisole. His hands ran up and down her arms feel the smooth silk of her skin.

Feeling like they were uneven she ran her hands down his chest and to the hem of his t-shirt. She started to tug it up his chest. "Off." She commanded. He smiled into their kiss and leaned back to whip the shirt off his body and across the room. She quickly tighten the grip of her bare legs around his waist again.

He gazed deeply into her eyes, placing his one of his hands on the left side of her face, gently rubbing her chin with his thumb. Leaning his forehead against hers he softly said, "I love you Lois."

She lightly peeked his lips and spoke, "I love you too, Smallville." She removed his glasses and set them on the table, and with that he ripped off her camisole.

"Hey, that was my favor-" But she was caught off by his lips.

* * *

_many minutes later…_

"WHAT"

"THE"

"HELL"

"WAS"

"THAT?"

Both Lois and Clark shot up from their separate beds.

Lois ran her hands threw her hair, wiping the sweat off her face with the inside of her arm. She paced softly around Clark's room.

"Don't panic, don't panic it was just a dream!" She quietly chanted to herself. It wasn't like it was the first time she had dreamt about Clark, but it had never been so intimate, loving. Lois groaned and decided to go get a glass of water.

Clark threw this blanket from his hot body. He sat forward placing his feet on the ground and rested his elbows on his knees putting his hands to his face.

"It was just a dream, doesn't mean anything." He groaned to himself. Why of all the woman in the world was Lois guest staring in his dreams? He decided that a glass of water would help him clear his mind.

Lois softly walked downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Clark's muscled back hunched over the inside of the fridge. Turning with the water pitcher in hand, he froze at the site of Lois.

The locked eyes for a moment before both set of eyes darted around the room.

Clark quickly poured water into his glasses and gulped the water back and put the pitcher away back in the fridge. He look down at her bare legs as she walked deeper into the kitchen going to the cupboard to grab a cup, he imagined her bare legs around his waist like they had been when-

_SNAP OUT OF IT! ARE YOU CRAZY? This is the Queen of driving you nuts!_ Clark inwardly yelled at himself.

Lois looked at him oddly before he coughed nervously,"Ah… I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." He practically ran into the living room. _Well that definitely didn't help clear my mind. _

_Thank God. _Lois thought to herself as she watched his back run away. _I wonder what it feels like to touch those steel like muscle- LOIS JOANNE LANE, DO NOT HAVE THOUGHTS LIKE THAT ABOUT RESIDENT PLAID KING._ Lois shook her head as she walked to her, _his _room. _Yep, definitely staying at Chloe's this weekend._

* * *

"Did you notice the way Clark and Lois couldn't look or talk to each other this morning?" Martha asked turning to Jonathan as he read the morning paper.

"You mean the happy bickering buddies, who were unusually quiet this morning?" Jonathan said letting the paper droop down so he could make eye contact with Martha.

"Yeah… I wonder what's going on. Do you think it has something to do with when they were fighting late last night?" Martha said with a grimace.

"No… That was their usual… Martha, It's Lois and Clark, it could be a million different things. Clark accidently slept walked into his room again, Lois walked in on Clark going to the bathroom again, Clark found out Lois dropped his tooth brush in the toilet, Lois-"

Martha rolled her eyes, "I get the point Jonathan."

"Don't worry I'm sure when they get home from school Lois will come to ask for your advice and Clark will ask for mine. They both have a way of letting things eat at them for awhile before they come running to us."

Martha smiled, "I guess you're right."

* * *

A/N: Tomorrow will be a surprise! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviewer responses tomorrow!


	12. My Everything

Hello out there! Guess what? It's my birthday so that means I can post whatever I want right? ;) LOL But seriously I really wanted to post something a bit more special today. This One-shot/ Drabble is a combination of a nemesis moment, one of my favorite Smallville moments, part(s) of a one-shot I'm currently working on, something fun, a cute moment, and part of a chapter from a story I am working on to bring you: "My Nemesis, My Secret Friend, My Friend, My Best Friend, My Girlfriend, My Fiancé, My Wife- My Everything" This is also my toast to Smallville's last day of filming; To the cast, the crew, and everyone else in between thank you for these past ten amazing years! *wipes tears away* I can't believe the journey is almost over! You guys are all amazing!

Reviewer Responses:

**Jeremy Shane: **Thank you as always! Enjoy this one!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **LOL I figured Lois would be the one to get mad at Clark telling the truth. I'm glad you liked it. Haha! I'm glad you enjoyed the 'dream' I miss Mr. Kent so much I can't help but give him all the awesome lines lol. You are so kind! Thanks as always, enjoy this one!

**hot-chocolate329: **Yes, it was a very bad dream ;) Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**TaraLittle: **I'm glad you enjoyed both so much. :) Thank you, enjoy this one!

**jade2nightwing: **The Kents will always be Lois and Clark's number one source ;) Thanks and enjoy this one!

**alexindigo: **Ahh, I'm so glad that you were laughing so hard! Yes Jonathan is a Clois shipper all the way! Thanks friend and enjoy this one!

**CaptainTightPants12: **'Haha' Buddy ;)! (I think both of us use haha too much *laughs*) A peak at the goods? *rofl* Haha I'm glad you were laughing so hard you were bothering your neighbors! I'm glad you liked it so much and Thank you! Yeah I decided I wanted it to be the future, I don't know why, but I did. Jonathan could go on and on about Clark and Lois for days! ;) Thanks and enjoy this one!

**winchestergirl93: **I'm glad you enjoy both of them! We may see a part III. Thanks friend! enjoy this one!

**Apis cerana: **Aw, I'm glad! I'm posting these to give everyone a laugh so it makes me so glad! Thanks, enjoy this one!

**Cathy03: **Wow! I'm glad you found it so funny! Thanks and enjoy this one!

**a sky: **Thanks friend, enjoy this one!

**deansmistress22: **I'm glad! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one!

**SilverSpirit: **Thank you!

**esra:** I'm glad! Thanks friend, enjoy this one!

**Kairan1979:** LOL, I just figured being an Army Brat she had to carry a pocket knife around with her. Thanks and enjoy this one!

Title: (Break from #) "My Nemesis, My Secret Friend, My Friend, My Best Friend, My Girlfriend, My Fiancé, My Wife- My Everything"

Rated: T

* * *

"Smallville!"

"Yes, Lois?" Clark huffed as he looked up from his homework.

"I just wanted to say sorry." She said quietly.

He looked at her unconvinced. "Sorry for what?" he asked skeptically.

Lois bite her lip, and looked up meeting his gaze. "Sorry for dropping your tooth brush in the toilet and not telling you."

Clark's jaw dropped. "LOIS!" He yelled at her as she ran down the stairs of the loft.

"Hey! Get back here!" He ran after her.

* * *

Clark spoke as he walked up the stairs of the loft seeing Lois look through his telescope. "I thought you said that telescopes were for geeks and stalkers. "

Lois jumped a little at the sound of his voice and turned towards him. "Yeah, well, as was proven over the last few days, I can seriously misjudge people. You know, if you've come to kick me off the farm, I completely understand."

Clark stepped closer to her. "Yeah, um... actually, I came here to tell you we have food in the oven if you're hungry."

"Thanks."

Clark smiled at her before looking a bit serious, "How are you holding up?"

"I just got off the phone with the general."

"Oh, that was all the screaming I heard from the house."

Lois smiled, "Yeah, well, apparently, he is very disappointed in me for letting this happen, and as far as my family chain of command goes, I am the weakest link." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Clark said seriously.

"Don't be. You know, there's something cathartic about telling a three-star general to go to hell." She turned away from him hiding her face. "Uh, you know, all these years, I thought I had my sister pegged, but in reality, she's a complete stranger to me. " She turned back to him.

"Even if that were true, I think that if she called you tomorrow, you'd be there in a second to help her." He held her gaze.

"Yeah, I would. She's my sister." She nervously bit her lip.

"I don't think Lucy's all that bad." Stepping closer.

"You're amazing, Smallville." Clark looked at her confuse. "You always look for the best in people, even when they walk all over you."

Clark nodded, "I guess that explains why we're friends."

"Oh, we're friends now?" Lois smiled.

"Well, I won't tell anyone if you don't." He grinned at her.

* * *

"HAHA! BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Lois cheered as raised her arms in the air.

"It's not exacting 'beating' me when you kick my controller out of my hand during the last minute." Clark rolled his eyes at her.

Lois changed her face to shock. "I never did such a thing! It was a spasm! I couldn't control my leg!"

Clark let out a loud laugh. "Right! Well then we should probably bring you to the doctor and get that checked out." Moving closer to her.

"No, I hate doctors!" She scrambled backwards.

"Then admit you cheated." He carefully moved closer.

Lois glared at him. "Smallville." She said as a warning.

"Admit it or I will drag you to the doctors." He arched an eyebrow.

"No."She growled.

He shrugged and then grinned at her, running towards her.

_20 minutes later…_

"Smallville there is nothing wrong with me!" Lois whispered angry at Clark as she sat next to him in the doctor's office.

Clark looked up at her from the magazine in his lap. "Lois a leg spasm could be serious. Unless…"

She gritted her teeth, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

* * *

"Movie Marathon time Smallville!" Lois announced with a smile as she walked into the Kent farmhouse.

"I've got the popcorn and the ice cream." Clark smiled from the kitchen.

"Chunky Monkey I hope." Lois smiled as she went into the living room.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to attack my like last time when all I had was vanilla bean." Clark fake glared.

"Vanilla bean isn't ice cream! It's like yogurt!" Lois countered.

Clark shook his head and gave her a look like, 'Whatever.'

"Alright 'The Strangers' first." Lois beamed brightly.

_45 minutes later…_

"Ahh!" Lois screamed gripping Clark's arm tightly, she turned her face from the TV and buried her face into his chest. Clark smiled down at her; he would never understand why she liked watching scary movies like these, if they actually scared her. But of course she would never admit that.

_45 minutes later…_

Lois looked between the door and Clark, back again.

"Something wrong Lois?" Clark asked confused.

"Ah… well, do you mind if I stay over? I don't really want to go out there."

"Sure, you're always welcomed to stay." He smiled down at her. "Well goodnight!" Clark stretched as he stood up and turned to go up the stairs.

_45 minutes later…_

"Smallville." Lois whispered quietly. She pushed on his arm. "Smallville." She hissed louder.

Clark sat up quickly moving to stand in front of Lois. "What… What's wrong?" He asked sleepily seeing that nothing was 'wrong'.

Lois blushed as she met his gaze and then quickly diverted her eyes. "I… umm, well me and Shelby were wondering if we could stay in her with you."

Clark looked down at his dog sitting next to Lois and then back up at Lois. "Sure I guess."

"Alright! Come on Shelbs!" Lois ran to the right side of the bed as Shelby quickly ran up on to the bed and lay down on the middle next to Lois.

Clark chuckled as he lay down on the left side of the bed and drifted back to sleep.

"Thanks Smallville." Lois mumbled quietly.

"Anytime Lo." Clark said sleepily.

* * *

"Thanks Mike!" Lois smiled as he gave her coffee.

He smiled at her, "So I was wondering if…" He stopped as he watched Clark come up behind her and almost glare at him.

Lois turned into Clark. "Oh! Hey Cla-" but she was caught off by a sweet, gentle kiss.

She smiled up to him. "Thanks." Looking back at Mike, "See you around!" She waved as she walked hand in hand with Clark back to the planet.

"Yeah, bye Mike." Clark smiled.

"Lucky Bastard." Mike mumbled to himself as he watched the couple retreat.

* * *

"Lois, I-" He moved his gaze to the window as he tilted his head. Clark sighed.

Lois chuckled. "Go, I'll still be here when you get back." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and then moved her head close to him and gave him a kiss.

Clark got up out of bed and quickly spun into his 'Blur' clothes. "I was going to say, I love you." He winked at her as he ran out of the house.

Lois sighed happily as she lay back down onto the pillows. _Watching Clark zip into his blur clothes was so hot_. She grinned as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Uck! You call that good tea? And where is my dry cleaning?" Lois fumed at the new intern.

Clark noticed the poor boy was on the verge of tears. He sent a small smile to the boy. "Lois honey, why don't we go into our office?"

Lois turned to glare at him. "Stop man handling me Smallville! I'm not your afternoon booty call!" She announced loudly as she marched into their office slamming the door.

Clark sighed loudly and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked back at the intern "Sorry Dan, she is-"

"Pregnant woman with hormones from hell? Yeah I noticed." Dan grimaced. And then quietly mumbled to himself. "I'm never getting married."

Clark chuckled softly as he went into their office for damage control. "Lois?" He asked cautiously as he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

"Shut the blinds." She said angrily.

_Oh dear Lord, she is going to kill me with Kryptonite._ "Alright." He said nervously.

He turned back to find her standing inches from him. Pushing him up against the wall of their office, she ripped his shirt open. "Lois someone might see the suit." He mumbled against her invading lips.

"Then take it off." She said harshly.

_20 minutes later…_

"You're amazing you know that?" Clark asked softly as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Not so bad yourself." She grinned as she leaned but from his chest and kissed him.

"I seriously thought you were going to take out the Kryptonite and kill me." Clark grinned at her.

"I thought about but then my body decided it _needed_ something else."

Clark chuckled "Happy to help anytime."

Lois snorted, "Don't I know it." Lois gasped.

"What?" Clark asked worried

"Did you feel it?" She asked amazed.

"Feel what?"

"The Baby! It Kicked!" Lois touched her risen belly softly.

Clark had tears in his eyes as he touched her stomach and felt a small tap. He's eyes shone in amazement. "I love you so much Mrs. Kent." He smiled and kissed her gently.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Lane-Kent!" And then she kissed him fiercely.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Next we will get back to the rest of the Nemesis series! Thanks everyone! Oh and in case you can't remember the scene from SV it's Lucy 4x16 (The Second Part of this Drabble)


	13. 12 Tickles

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated but my family came down to my college as a surprise for my birthday! Thank you to everyone for the wonderfull birhtday wishes! And thanks to all the readers and reviewers! Alright I did a little research for this scene, basically you guys owe me. Ahahaha jk but no really I watched Hidden's first scene to get the layout of Clark's bedroom. :p I had been planning on Lois torturing Clark in his sleep and when Matt mention a feather... well I had to run with it!

Title: #12 Tickles

**Lois** Sided

Rated: T

* * *

Lois sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She sent a sideways glace over at the alarm clock. 2:00 AM it read in large red letters. She groaned as she turned back to facing the ceiling. Her arms laid flat on her sides, with her right handed fingers idly tapping the cotton comforter over her body. This wasn't the first night she had laid helplessly awake. Smallville had to be the quietist place she had lived. She could hear a light buzz in her ears it was so quiet. She sighed once more. She looked to her left looking out the window as the full moon brightly shone into the room. The wall with the window had a small dream catcher on it. Lois quietly got up to examine it.

As she touched the beaded tail a large feather fell from the end and slowly drifted to the ground.

"Shit." She whispered as she hunched over to retrieve it from the ground. Picking it up, she tried to retie it to the tail and it won't stay. After a few minutes she gave up and walked back over to the bed with the feather in hand. She grimaced at the evil feather as she laid back in bed. Then an evil smile crept across her features. _Smallville._

Silently opening Clark's bedroom door, she slid out of the room, silently closing the door behind her. As she tip-toed down the stairs she grinned at her helpless victim. Now this wasn't the first time she had tortured him in his sleep, and she wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't thought of it earlier. The morning chill air gave her small goose bumps on her arms. How he could sleep down here without a shirt or blanket was beyond her.

She perched herself on the coffee table and slowly reached out to brush the end of the feather to the end of his foot. She stifled back a giggle as his whole leg twitched, and he moved his foot under his other leg. She moved farther down the coffee table so she was close to his back. Grinning, she slowly crept the feather down the muscles of his back. She muffled a laugh with her hand as he tried to move away from the feather. His left arm reached behind himself to swat whatever was touching his back away.

Lois froze as she worried he had woke up. Clark mumbled softly before returning to heavy breathing. Lois let out a breath she had been holding. She got up to stand on the side of the couch rubbing the feather across the features of his face. Clark brought his hand to his face rub it. Lois stepped backwards as Clark rolled onto his back. _Wow. _Lois shook her head at herself. _There is nothing wow about Smallville. Well the abs might be a bit impressive… _

She walked to the back of the couch and reached around the back and rubbed the feather across his chest. He twitched again and swiftly before Lois knew what had happened Clark's hand came up and grabbed her wrist pulling her on to the couch with him.

Lois opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was in shock at her new up and close status with Clark's abs. Clark grinned in his sleep and his arms came around Lois pulling her close to his chest.

_Great! How are you getting yourself out of this one?_ Lois wiggled in Clark's hold trying to slip under his arms. Of course this caused Clark to tighten his hold. Lois huffed angrily. She slipped her hands up his chest up his chest and pushed hard trying to break his hold. Clark's arms were locked shut. He tightened his hold a little more. Lois let out a small squeak in surprise as she was face-to-abs, not to mention it hurt her wrists.

"Hmm?" Clark moaned, his hands rubbed Lois' waist, and then his hands froze. Slowly creeping his eyes open, he jumped up in surprise.

Lois scrambled away from him.

"Lois?" Clark asked scared.

"Quite the cuddle bunny, Smallville?" Lois asked nervously.

"How… We… You… huh?" Clark mumbled quickly motioning between the two of them.

"I…I… may have been teasing you in your sleep…"She nervously bit her lip.

Clark nodded his head, clearly telling her to continue with his eyes.

"Well… I was tickling you with a feather and you turned over and then I tickledyourstomach andthen yougrabbedmywrist and pulledmedownontopofyou and then when I tried to leave you pulled me closer." Lois spoke quickly her eyes never leaving the couch.

Clark just stands there awkwardly for a few moments. "Um… okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to bed." She scrambled away from the living room running up the steps. _Stupid, stupid, Lane. _Lois shook her head at herself as she got back into bed.

_I always knew living with Lois would be interesting… and If she thinks I'm going to let her off easy for this one… Well she hasn't seen anything yet._

* * *

"Good Morning Lois!" Clark lightly sang as she came into the kitchen. She grimaced at him. "And how did you sleep last night?" Jonathan and Martha made eye contact, clearly wondering why Clark was acting this way.

Lois smiled unconvincingly. "Oh you know… same as always."

"Really? Nothing out of the ordinary?" He grinned impishly at her.

She gritted her teeth. "No, Smallville. Nothing."

"Hmm." Clark lightly chuckled.

That's when Lois lost it. "You're son walked in on me again in the bathroom last night!"

"Lois attacked me last night in my sleep!"

"I did not!"

"Did too! You were tickling me!"

"You're the one who grabbed me and chained me to your chest!"

"Well I'm sorry if I was asleep!"

"HA! Clark also stole my phone and texted all my contacts that and I quote, 'I farted and it smells really bad.'!"

"Lois pants me at school!"

"LOIS!" Martha chimed

"Clark!" Jonathan grunted.

The young adults quit bickering to turn to the elder Kents to see them with their arms crossed in front of their chest.

"This has got to stop between the two of you or you are going to drive myself and Mom-Martha crazy." Jonathan said a little angry.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. K." Lois said quietly.

"Yeah sorry." Clark added.

"Alright well you better hurry or you're going to be late to school." Martha said.

"Right." They both said at the same time and then grimaced at each other and then gathered their things before running out the door.

"What are we going to do with them?" Martha chuckled after they left.

"What can we do? They are like baking soda and vinegar." Jonathan smiled at Martha.

"You have to might it's kind of fun to see what they will do next to each other." Martha smiled.

"Martha Kent!" Jonathan scolded with a smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! We only have a few drabbles left :( ! Reviewer responses next time! Thanks guys! Next one: **Clark** Sided


	14. 13 Baseball

Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! I'm sorry It's been so long! Life has been crazy this week! Anyways to reward you all for being patient, I'm giving you another small drabble on-top of this one.

Title: Baseball

**Clark** Sided

Rated: T

* * *

Lois sighed loudly. "You didn't have to come with." Clark grunted.

"Oh, it's the grandma driving that's driving me crazy. Seriously Smallville speed limit is 65 and you're going 62." Lois whined.

"There's nothing wrong with driving safe." Clark countered.

"Safe smafe. The drive to Kansas City is 3 hours and you're driving slower than my great grandma Lane!"

Clark grimaced without looking at her. He didn't understand why she had to take Dad's ticket, _my mother is evil. Dad had a doctor appointment, instead of letting me choose who I want to go with me,_ _"Lois would you like Jonathan's ticket?"_ Clark inwardly shook his head. _And why she took it? Is beyond me… maybe she thinks if she can get me far away from Smallville she can finally kill me and get away with it._

"THAT'S IT!" Lois grunted loudly. Clark jumped a little, Lois breaking him out of his trance. "If you're not going to keep up a conversation," she turned to smile at him. "Whitesnake it is!" Lois quickly turned a few buttons on the stereo and began to sing along loudly to the blasting stereo.

"Lois! I can't concentrate on my driving!" Clark yelled angry at her.

Lois shrugged her shoulders; rolling down the window of the car to stretch her right arm out the window.

_A few fights, slaps, eye rolls, and hours later…_

"Yes! Finally here!" Lois cheered as Clark parked the truck. Jumping out of the cab, Lois winced as she stretched her tight muscles. "Remember you owe me a hotdog." Lois smiled as she turned towards Clark.

"Come on, the game is going to start soon." Clark called as he started to walk towards the stadium.

"Now you're in a hurry." Lois mumbled to herself. Clark chuckled.

* * *

"Ten Bucks, says the Twin's win." Lois smiled to Clark as she took a hearty bite out of her hotdog.

"What? No way, the lost the first two games of the series."

"Ah but it's like they say in soccer, it's hard to beat a team three times in a row."

"I don't know…" Clark smiled to her.

"Besides! Have you seen their catcher? Mmm. Joe Mauer is gorgeous, and a pretty awesome player." She smiled impishly at him.

Clark grunted. "Fine. I'll make that bet."

* * *

"Clark can we go?"

"The game isn't even over yet!"

"Yes, but it's clear the Twin's are going to win, plus I'm not a big baseball fan, football is more my sport."

"You don't know that!"

"Clark, it's 9-1 and it's the bottom of the 8th."

"Fine, we will listen to the visit of the game in the truck."

* * *

"Ah man! You were right Lois, the Twins-" He looked over at Lois to see her fast asleep in the passenger seat.

At least the rest of the drive would be quiet.

* * *

"Lois." Clark whispered to her. "Lois." He hissed a little louder trying not to startle her.

Lois mumbled and groaned quietly, curling up tighter against the seat of the car.

Clark rolled his eyes and got of the truck quietly, walking over to the passenger door. She clearly wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Clark gently reached into the truck and picked her up. Carrying her bridal style from the car he carried her into the house.

Setting her down on his bed, he lifted the covers over her body and quietly made his retreat. _She almost harmless when she sleeps. _Clark was just about to shut the door to his room when he heard her mumble in her sleep, distinctively she whispered, "kill you, Smallville." _Maybe not._

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! I know that the Royals don't really exist in Smallville but whatever! And I had to add my personal favorite team (and Joe Mauer) to the mix, the Twinkies :) Sorry if you like the Royals- I mean no disrespect to the team, and hey if Clark like them they have to pretty good :) Next up is a drabble that I thought might fit in this series... I wrote it and didn't really know what to do with it. I hope you like it. _


	15. Bonus Drabble: Transference

Here is today's bonus! I really don't know how I feel about this drabble but I thought I would share it was an extra-little something, and it's different from the rest of this series. Basically I wanted to add Lois to Transference. Let me know what you think.

Title: Transference

**Clark** sided?

Rated: T

* * *

"Clark?" Lois asked confused as she opened her dorm door.

"Ms. Lane." Clark said with an impish grin.

"Ms. Lane? Since when the hell do you call me by my last name?"

Clark shrugged walking deeper into her dorm.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Thought I'd stop by…" He turned to face her, "What do you feel for me Ms. Lane?"

"Feel for you?" Lois chortled. "Your annoying, you drive me crazy, You-"

"So you've never fantasies about me?" Clark asked stepping closure to her.

"No!" Lois pushed him away.

"Oh come on, you're a good looking young woman, and I well." He smirked at her.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I have an itch." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Lois squirmed in his hold.

"Hold it right there buster!" Lois swung her hand back to slap him across the face but Clark caught her wrist mid-slap.

Clark clicked his tongue at her, "Now don't be like that." Snaking a hand around her neck he forced her face close to his. Right when he was about to place his lips on hers, he phone buzzed in his pocket. He groaned sneaking a hand into his back pocket.

"_Clark Kent?"_

"Yes."

"_Will you make a call with Lionel Luthor?"_

"Put him through." He turned to face Lois. "Maybe some other time Ms. Lane." He quickly walked out of her dorm.

Lois stood there shocked, but that didn't last long. _I'm going to kill him._

* * *

Clark flipped open his cell phone 10 missed calls and 6 text messages from Lois. He groaned. _Lionel got to her too?_

**LL**: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. 2:00 PM

**LL**: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? 2:05 PM

**LL**: I WILL NEVER BE YOUR BOOTY CALL 2:06 PM

**LL**: SAY YOUR PRAYERS I'M COMING TO SMALLVILLE THIS WEEKEND. 2:10 PM

**LL**: YOU BETTER ANSWER ME SOON. 2:12 PM

**LL**: THAT'S IT! YOU ARE COMPLETELY DEAD. 2:15 PM

Clark clicked his phone closed and sighed loudly. Nervously he snaked his phone out his pocket. He clicked a few buttons before holding his breath and pressing send. Putting his phone to his ear he waited for her to answer.

"Lois… Look I know…. Hey! I…. Would ya…. I was…. But… OHH!" Clark nervously paced in the loft.

"She doesn't even know about kryptonite but she is going to kill me."

* * *

Haha I got a little inspiration for Clark's phone call from the movie, "Uncle Buck" when Buck calls his girlfriend before he goes over to his brother's house to babysit. So... what did you think? Alright the next one up is the last drabble in this series! :(

I think you guys will like it :) Reviewer responses next time, I promise! Also I finally got a twitter account and you can follow me if you want; katlynnee


	16. 14 Finale

Hello Everyone... *ducks from flaming tomatoes...* I know this is BEYOND late but school has been crazy this past week and I tried to get this up on Friday but my computer won't let me login. Anyways I hope you enjoy this last one!

Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed and read! This story is my most reviewed and read story yet, so thanks guys!

**Krystil lilow:** Thanks friend! Enjoy this one!

**Honeyborgqueen:** Thank you! Enjoy this one!

**CaptainTightPants12:** I'm glad you enjoyed all of them. Yes, Lois most definitely loves it deep down when people call her "Mrs. Kent." You are always so sweet to me, I feel like I'm going to get a big head but I'm glad you love the drabbles. Clark was definitely jealous of Lois' crush on Joe. I'm sorry you're sad it's ending but I hope you enjoy this one!

**Cathy03:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed them! 'Uncle Buck' is a movie from the 80's starring John Candy.

**Alexindigo:** Aw, I'm glad you loved it! Well it wasn't Kal, it was Lionel when him and Clark switch places but I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this last one!

**Taralittle:** Yes, she wanted to go with to bug Clark but to also spend time with him. Who seriously can't love Clark? I'm glad you enjoyed the bonus drabble many people found it really creepy. I'm also glad you like tickling and the Clois banter. And I had a wonderful birthday thanks! Enjoy this one!

**Jeremy Shane: **Thank you as always! Enjoy this one!

**A sky:** I'm glad you enjoyed them all, thanks so much! Haha yeah the scene with Martha was especially creepy. I'm sorry dear, don't worry there will be more drabbles again sometime soon I hope! I have to give myself a break and get ready for finals! Enjoy this one!

Ravenstarwind40: That seems to be the consciences but creepy was what I was going for and then of course Lois killing Clark at the end. I hope you enjoyed the other parts. Enjoy this one.

**Mpj891:** Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this last one!

**Alex:** Hi here's an update! Enjoy

**IceQueen825:** Everyone loves pregnant Lois haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Enjoy this one!

**Hot-chocolate329:** Thank you my birthday was good! I'm glad you enjoyed these drablles! Enjoy this one!

**Winchestergirl93: **Thank you dear! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it and yes I'm sad Smallville is going to be over too. Fanfiction forever! Haha

**LoisNClark4Ever:** Aw, thanks for the confetti haha! I'm glad you enjoy 'Everything.' It was so much fun to write, so I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Silverspirit:** Thank you! Clark and Lois' child (my version) is around some of my other drabbles and in other stories of mine, her name is Lilly. My story, 'Birthday Party' is her birthday but she makes appearances in Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's drabbles as well as "KK Kent" Feel free to read them Enjoy this one.

**Jade2nightwing:** Thank you! Enjoy this one!

Title: Finale (Yeah I went SV Lame)

**Clois** Sided

Rating: T

* * *

Lois turned once more in the mirror of the Kent bathroom. Straightening the back of the dress once more with her hands she turned to face the mirror. "If this doesn't get him, I don't know what will." She grabbed her clipped hair and let it fall down her back. Smirking to herself as she open the bathroom door she walked down into the kitchen.

"Lois, where are you going all dress up?" Martha asked as she saw Lois walk through the kitchen.

"Oh… nowhere" She smiled at Martha and then turned to look out the window, "Is Clark in the barn?"

"Uh, yeah I think he is." Martha said confused.

"Well, I have a question for him." She quickly dashed out of the farmhouse towards the barn.

"She is up to something." Martha mumbled to herself as she watched Lois enter the barn.

* * *

"Listen Lois, I don't real…" He words got caught in his throat as she pranced her way up the stairs of the loft.

She simply arched an eyebrow at him. He coughed nervously. "So… what's up?"

Lois clicked her tongue, "Oh you know just finishing some of my packing. I ship out of here tomorrow."

"Uhuh. So um what are you doing out here?"

"I just…" She walked closer to him. "Came to say goodbye." She whispered as she dangerous entered his personal space.

"Well bye." He gulped and nervously laughed. She chuckled.

"Remind me again why I want to kill you?" She tilted her head to catch his gaze.

"What time?"

"Oh… I don't know… HOW ABOUT THE TIME YOU CALL ME FAT?" Lois said angrily and swiftly she brought her knee to his groin. Not hard enough to do any really damage, but just to get him to wince in pain.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked her looking at her strangely he completely missed the knee to the groin staring at how close she was standing to him.

_How did that not hurt?_ She brought up her knee again hard this time. She winced in pain.

"What the hell? Are you wearing steel boxers?" She asked as she stumbled backwards gripping her knee.

Clark blushed profusely as he released what Lois was up to.

"I…ahh…umm…yes? Ah yes! Yes, I ahh… Farm safety… you can never take too many… Yeah, well not exactly but..."

Lois looked furious not only did her plan backfire but she had injured herself in her plan for revenge. Clark looked at Lois questionably. "So you were trying to hurt me?"

"I told you I was going to kill you for calling me fat. I just came to collect."

Clark shook his head at her as she steamed her way back into the house pissed.

* * *

"Double time Lo." The general grumbled as Lois came outside with another box of her things in her arms.

"I just have one more box Daddy." Lois said annoyed.

"I just wanted to thank you both for letting Lois stay with you folks while she finished up her last semester." The general shook hands with Jonathan and Martha.

"Oh, she was never a bother." Martha smiled sweetly.

"You both are welcomed back anytime." Jonathan smiled too.

Clark came walking down from the loft he looked conflicted. Jonathan and Martha smiled at Clark's unusual mood.

"Alright, let's go Daddy, MetU is waiting." Lois yelled as she packed the last box in to the SUV.

Lois went and gave both Kents a hug and thanked them for letting her stay with them. She turned to Clark with a smirk on her face. Punching his shoulder, "It's been an interesting couple of weeks Smallville."

He grinned at her. "Come back soon." He said too sweetly.

"Whatever Smallville, I know you'll miss me."

"Oh yeah I'll miss you alright, How will I survive without someone trying to torture me constantly?"

"Torture? I would never." She grinned, stepping closer she whispered in his ear, "Just don't have too many dreams about me while I'm gone." Clark blushed but then grinned evilly hooking an arm around her waist he pulled her close.

"Same goes for you Lane." He whispered quietly as he hugged her.

Lois coughed nervously and stepped out of his hold and ignored the shocked glances she got from her audience. "See you around, Smallville." She quickly got into the SUV and waited for her father.

Clark and Lois exchanged a wave as the car drove off the farm.

Clark sighed loudly as the SUV was no longer in site. He turned towards his parents finding matching smiles on their faces, Martha raised an eyebrow to him. He grimaced at his mother.

"Don't worry son, that's not that last you have seen of Lois Lane." Jonathan chuckled and padded him on the back as Martha and him made their way back into the house.

"Hey! I'm not worried…" Clark said too loudly.

"Whatever you say." Martha mumbled to herself as she entered the house.

_Maybe I will miss you… Nah._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it's over but it's 3 weeks and then finals time to buckle down for school :) Be looking for a Easter drabble in a couple of weeks! See you then!


End file.
